1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for sheet feeding and delivering. Specifically, the invention is an improved bottle label feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known for withdrawing a lable from a magazine, feeding the label through appropriate adhesive applying means, and placing the label on a passing bottle in a bottling line. One such device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,691 to Heinricy, in which the label is withdrawn by friction with a rotating finger, after which the label is pinched between a roller and counter roller that pull the label completely free of the magazine and feed it to a glue roller.
A further refinement of this apparatus is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,024 to Heinricy, wherein a mechanism is provided for interrupting the operation of the finger on the labels when the supply of passing bottles is interrupted. While this mechanism accomplishes the desired function, it is inaccurate when responding to an intermittent stream of bottles and its speed and response time are limited by the relatively massive mechanism that must be moved. The present invention provides improved speed, response time and control for stopping the procession of labels when the bottle supply is interrupted.
Another problem in the apparatus of the Heinricy patents mentioned above is that the label picking finger is subject to wear and must be replaced periodically. The job has required mechanical disassembly of the roller in which the finger is mounted, causing undue delay in the operation of the bottle line. The present invention also remedies this situation.